Nightshade: Trigger Starter
by ViceN53
Summary: Before you read, note that parts of the story is leading into a crossover. The official crossover won't happen yet until I release the next few stories.
1. Prologue

******Prologue:**

My name is Shianna. That's pronounced shy-anna. I am a semi member of the S4 League academy. I was sent here by my parents because of a war involving the company my father works for. He's a mercenary. I've been living in the S4 League academy, training as a support class esper for two years. I get attention from different people, especially the boys. I get a little shy when it comes to boys looking at me. But I at least have friends who like to look out for me whenever I'm in trouble. I pay them back just by making sure they stay healthy and alive. Sometimes I can do it the way my father does it (He's a bit psychotic. Long story). Anyway, me and my friends are about to begin our new year in the academy and things are starting to get a little different.

Me and my friends were lined up at the gate of the academy where everyone gets checked. The academy had plenty of guards to check everyone on time. It was me and my friends' turn to be checked. I was first of the four.  
"Ah, Lady Shianna," the Guard said. "Glad to see your returning for another year. Let's see. . . Shianna, age 16, height 5.2 ft., daughter of a man from Germany and a woman from Korea. Common clothing: Mid Slim Jacket, Pearl Gloves, Pleafs, and Sentimental Boots. Black Silklace hair and a sunflower on her head. . . um. . . you mind telling me about the sunflower on your head?"  
"Sorry. . ." I said. "My dad doesn't want me to talk about it."  
"Oh, I see. . . well whatever your father does, it's his business." He mumbled but I can still hear him. "I'd hate to know what he does for a living." He hands me my ID Card. "Everything checks out. Standby. I'm going to offline the inhibitors."  
Like in any technical fashion, the shield opens and I was able to walk through. I waited for my friends to be finished. One of them was Julia. She went after me.  
"Miss Julia Tali, height 6 ft, Brown and Natural Hair. . . your clothes are a bit mixed. Retro shirt and gloves, and modern pants and shoes? Don't these two sets of clothing have a uniform?"  
"It's a bit of a hand me down," Julia said.  
"Hm. . . well, there's no rules about the uniform so head on in."  
Next was Kelly Titan. She's the strong one in the group. She can be a little aggressive but at least that's what keeps the perverted men away.  
"Oh. . . Miss Kelly Titan! Good to. . . see you again. . ." I almost forgot. Certain people like the guard here are afraid of her.  
"Do I need my files checked?"  
"Already done, Miss. Sorry to keep you waiting."  
"Good. This line has taken us forever to get through." If you want to know what she wears than its a pearl shirt with a floral pants and shoes, she wears sentimental gloves. Her hair has a sharp tail and it was blond and she looks very vivid. That kind of style means she's ready for a fist fight. I can at least tell she's nice when it comes to friends. That's why I picked her.  
And of course there's our cyborg friend, Jerry. He's the only guy I knew it was safe to be friends with because. . . well. . . he's interested in other men.  
"Jerry Arvin. It's good to have a human being on board."  
"Thank you sir, but I don't see the same in these ratchet *** b****es."  
"Please, Jerry, mind the language."  
"Oh. . . sorry. Continue."  
Jerry has this phoenix styled face with a brown short indy hair. He may look like he's wearing guardian armor but that's his actual body since he's a cyborg.  
Finally, we're finished checking out and we were on our way to class. When we went in, the classroom was laid out the way you would see the desks in a Japanese High School. Our teacher and the students? Well, our teacher's crazy. Mr. Whimzy, yeah, that's actually his family name, he is this crazy old man who has a bald scalp but has some white hair. He doesn't wear any esper clothing. He just wears scientific clothing. But he's still experienced in combat. There's these three students, Hal Lucos, Imps Harky, and Bradley Keevell. Hal, you'll know him. He's always wearing that solid gray cap. Imps? For sure, you'd recognize him. I don't want to sound mean but Imps is one of the hideous looking people at the school. Bradley got into an accident long time ago. It forced him to live with those heavy braces. Poor guy. Every time he speaks, he's always spitting. Well, this year is about to get weird. But it might get a little exciting later on so stick with me.


	2. Chapter 1: FNG

******Chapter 1:** ******F.N.G.**

We were just warming up with the class. Finding our seats and getting started on the first lesson. Most of them are just trick questions Mr. Whimzy came up with.  
"Alright you faggaloz," he said (He always calls us that). "For our first question, what do you do when fighting against a horde?"  
"What dafuq kind a question is that?" said Hal. "Talk about fighting against hordes. You think we don't know that s***?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know capped fats was in this room. How about we just answer the question and get an F anyway?"  
"Man, f*** this whole classroom. This homework don't make no God **** sense."  
"Um. . . Mr. Whimzy, listen," Imps interupts. "Um, didn't you already ask us that question like two times last year? Because everyone, even a toddler knows that we just fight the mothaf***as or just run like a little b****."  
"Oh yeah, good, good. But that was a trick question."

"Like always," Kelly whispered to me.

I raised my hand to speak, "Mr. Whimzy, shouldn't we be on our way to the rookie arena? We were suppose to be watching the rookies fight the semi students."  
"I'm sorry, Shianna but there had been delays from our principle so we will wait until afternoon."  
"Really? How come?"  
"Oh! I almost forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me! Class, we have a new student today. He's running a little late due to the escorting by the Principle. Now I've never met the student before but he's this nice young man from Britain. . ."  
Strange. We don't usually get recruits from out of state. Most. . . well, all of the recruits were born here in Korea.  
"He's a nice young man so I'd suggest you be nice to him because the principle's around. You can throw a book at him when the principle's gone."

"I heard that," said a deep voice. A man walks into the classroom. He had a soldier cut brown hair and facial hair. He's in an officer's outfit and he speaks with a British accent. By the way, I mentioned that all of our recruits were born here. I didn't say anything about the teachers and staff. That was Hodwen Charmlocke, Principle Hodwen Charmlocke. He was once a captain from Britain during a great war and was promoted to general and is now our academy principle. A lot of people look up to him because of his history in the war.

"Oh my goodness! Principle Charmlocke! I was only joking with the students."  
"I know. You always do that to everyone."  
"Um. . . yes. . . of course I do."  
"Oh s***," said Imps. Dat's the principle right there. I ain't gonna lie, I fangirl for this mothaf***a every day. I got pictures and books about him. Even the ones from the haters."

"Right," Hodwen said. "Anyway, as you all know, the rookie's battle with the semi professionals have been delayed. That's because we are about to have a new recruit from far join the academy. Lucky for you, he'll be taking the academy here. Don't underestimate him. Especially if he looks at you in the eye. . . well, that is if you can see them."

Principle Hodwen introduces the student. He was blast faced British boy had black keen hair, wears a Keeper Jacket, an activity pants, a pair of modern m gloves, and a pair of pocket L shoes. I tried looking at his eyes but it's entirely covered by those sharp sunglasses.

"Well, hello there, kid, what's your name?" Mr Whimzy said. We were waiting for the boy to answer but. . . we were left with just awkward silence until Mr Whimzy continued, "Well? Um. . . do you have a name?"  
"It's alright Allen," Hodwen said to the recruit. Then he announces to the class. "This is our new recruit, Allen Marshall. We address him as Nightshade."  
"Why?" said Jerry. "Cause he always wears those shades at night?" He was only trying to make fun of the new kid but sure enough. . .  
"Yes," Hodwen said. "and he never takes them off. I'm in a hurry to deal with some important business with the staff. Take good care of Allen and remember, expect a lot from him." Hodwen leaves and closes the door. Allen walks up to Mr. Whimzy.  
"So, ___Nightshade_, mind sharing with the class what you do for a living out of the academy?" Allen doesn't answer. He just stands there and stares at Mr. Whimzy. "Well. . . um. . . perhaps you would be so kind to at least take off those little glasses just so we can see those shy little eyes of your." Allen shook his head and he hands a card to Mr. Whimzy. I didn't know what the card said but Mr. Whimzy looked like he knows something.  
"Oh, I see. Well, Nightshade, we're glad to have you as part of the class. How about you sit um. . ." Mr. Whimzy takes a moment to look at the available seat. "Right next to Shianna since that's the only seat available."

Allen turns and walks to his seat. I felt a little nervous for some reason. I've never felt this nervous before. Much more nervous than any other time I've ever dealt with the boys in the school. For some reason, I just have a fuzzy feeling after I saw his face when he walked into the classroom. As he got closer, my flower started glistening. Those shades of his were reflecting the shine. I've never felt this way in my life and now Allen's finally at his seat, right next to me.

"Shianna," Kelly shouldered me. "I know that look."  
"Huh? What look?"  
"Don't try to hide it," Julia joined in. "The flower never lies."  
"Flower? What flower?"  
"Girl," Jerry tells me. "Quit hiding like a little girl and just admit it."  
"Are you three girls and cyborganic kingsley finish giggling back there?" Mr Whimzy said. "Cause we've still got a lesson to do. Now-"  
Before he can continue, the bell rang for lunch time.  
"Oh! Lunchtime! Guess that means we'll have to continue for another time. With that being said, of you go to pick off your bellies."  
"Guysh, guysh, oh to the m-f-g," Bradley said with saliva coming out of his mouth. "I saw the lunch specials for this week, and they're having Mexshican Pizzash, Jamaican Pattiesh, Fish nuggetsh, tacosh, hot dogsh, and cheeshe burgersssssshhhhhhhhh."  
"Man this mothaf***a's stain spittin!"

During lunch, I couldn't help but watch Allen as he walks by. You'd probably think I see him as a perfect person but I do see some faults. Allen didn't notice the wet floor and he almost slipped. Afterwards, he accidentally bumped his head on a hanging pole. . . wait. . . what was that pole there for? Anyway, he sometimes looks around not paying attention to the line until someone calls him. As he went through the lunch line, he ended up touching the hot metal from the buffet table. Watching him go through all this trouble just to grab lunch made me laugh a little. What I didn't notice was my friends watching me the whole time with a grin on their faces.  
"Enjoying the show?" Kelly said. I got startled.  
"What show? I didn't know there was a show."  
"Looks harmless," said Julia. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to introduce myself if I were you."  
"Go on," Jerry said. "Just invite him here and we can talk."  
That'll come next time. I was too shy. We just continued eating lunch and I took a quick peak at Allen once he got into his seat. He had a stuffed hot dog for lunch. Just as he took a bite, the stuffing inside made of cheese started squirting out and it landed on Hal.  
"What the f***? I got cheese all over! Where da b**** at? I swear to God, I'mma beat this mothaf***a until he melted like cheese." Allen looked nervous and he slowly moved his lunch to another table. Then I turned back with another giggle. Then my friends were looking at me again.  
"What?"

It was the afternoon. It was finally time to get to the new recruits. Me and my friends were walking down the halls on our way to the arena. Me and my friends were just talking about the class we were taking. Then we talked about my dad. There's a lot to say about him.  
"Your father's a bit psychotic," Julia said. "Don't you think it's dangerous to be around him?"  
If he was, my mother wouldn't have married him and I wouldn't even be born like this. My father, yeah, it's true. He's a doctor and a field medic mercenary. His work may be disturbing but I actually found it interesting. It's been a big help with his fellow mercenaries. Mother always said that she chose him because he has always been there for her when she needed him. Actually standing up for her even though a doctor should stay in the back.

We suddenly see a group of people running down the halls. I see Hal, Imps and Bradley running along the way.  
"Yo, s*** about to get down, son! Oh man, I gotta see this!"  
"Hurry up, Hal! I can't risk getting my face f***ed up by the other runners."  
"Yo, shut your ugly *** up! You already f***ed up!"  
"Aw, Hal, ya really going to be like that Hal?"

Kelly was bumped by a student, Samuel Zheleytova. A student who's parents moved from Russia and gave birth to him here.  
"Apologize, my friend."  
"Hey, Schwarzenegger, where's the fire?"  
"Our new comrade is facing off against five semi's in a sword match. Better to not miss this."  
"Five on one? This'll be good."  
Not to me. I had a feeling that I wouldn't want to see Allen get hurt. Who knows what these abusive semi's would do to that poor recruit.

We've arrived in the arena. Five semi-professionals were on one side and there was Allen standing on the other. Just as the bell rang for the match to start, all five fighters charge as Allen waits. One had a Spy Dagger, one had a Counter Sword, one wielded Twin Blades, one was holding a Breaker Hammer, and one carried a Plasma Sword. Allen on the other side was using a Katana. I don't see enough Katanas in a lot of matches I had with other people. The other five, now those are the weapons I see a lot.

I looked at Allen as the five charge towards him. He suddenly spins back with the Katana in his hand. I see the weapon shine the blade. Once the five got close, the shine reaches the tip of the blade. And once the tip of the blade shines. . .

Allen unleashes a deadly slash, slicing through all five of the charging opponents. They have been launched into the air and they all fell to the ground.

If Allen could do something like that to five powerful fighters, then there's a fight worth watching. 


	3. Chapter 2: Professional Rookie

******Chapter 2:** ******Professional Rookie**

The five fighters got up as Allen turns back with his glasses reflecting the light. His katana was placed back in its sheathe. The fighters shook their heads and attacked. Unfortunately for them, they've been taken down with another set of hacking and slashing.

Everyone was watching with excitement. It's been long since we've seen something good behind these rookies. All of the talented ones, including myself barely made it through. Allen's taking this match like it was nothing. I guess there was a good reason why he was brought to the academy.  
"Ma boy, killin'em!" Hal said. "He need to beat the S4's. That s***'s something to watch. I ain't gonna lie, dough. He look like a little b**** but I know that s***'s fake, Son."

"He's doing pretty good so far," said Julia. "Not even a scratch on him. . . Uh oh! Stand back!"  
The fighter with a counter sword was launched into the unbreakable glass. Well, not exactly unbreakable. He left a crack on the window along with his tooth. Poor guy. That must have hurt. He slid down the window, leaving blood stains from the gum of his lost tooth.  
One of the janitors saw the blood and shouted, "I just cleaned that!"  
"Oh my God," I said.  
"This b**** ain't coming back after that," Jerry said.

Resume to the fight, the counter swordsman got up and went back into the ring.  
Meanwhile, Allen was blocking a Plasma Sword pushing towards his face. Behind him was the Breaker Lady, charging her hammer. Just as she release the swing, Allen rolls right behind her and swings his katana four times on her back. As the Breaker Lady gets stunned from his fourth cut, Allen runs up on her back, then jumps from her head with his foot and spins his katana against the plasma sword fighter. He kicks the plasma sword fighter back and attacks the Breaker Lady again. Incoming from both sides were the girl with the twin blade and the guy with Counter Sword. The counter swordsman looked angry with that lost tooth. He jumps in the air and throws his giant fist down to the ground. By the time he landed, Allen was already dealing with the the girl with the twin blade. The girl did a spinning slash with her twin blade but Allen roles over her bent shoulder and pummels her with the handle of the Katana. He runs up to the counter swordsman just as he held out his giant fist. Allen then lifts his foot and runs up his face, launching himself into the air by kicking against the counter swordsman's face. Then he lands right on top of the twin blade girl.  
I saw the spy dagger wielder about to back stab Allen. Allen has a good sixth sense and spins back to slice the back stabber with another ultimate slash. He quickly turns around and finishes off the dagger wielder with another four time hacking and slashing.  
The counter swordsman, still trying to attack Allen with his giant fist, charges with great energy. But Allen was quick enough to react and he launches the man back and into the window again.  
Another window has been cracked and another tooth came off. I hope the tooth fairy can give him a couple of quarters for the damage. Looks like the academy needs better glass. Allen's already launched the counter swordsman into cracking two.

"There's a guy worth fighting for," Kelly tells me. "Better to keep on stalking him. Just hope he doesn't cut a cute girl like you."  
That made me blush a little bit and the bottom pedal of my flower started to twitch.

The Plasma Swordsman almost had Allen until Allen swings his sheathe right into the groin. All the fighters have been knocked out and the round was over.  
There was our announcer on the radio.  
"Next round will be started!"

The next round was a gun fight. Each person had three guns to use. Allen? He picks differently. The fighters would always use revolvers, smash rifles, rail guns, and sub machine guns. Allen had an Assault Rifle, a Handgun, and a Sharpshooter.  
The stage was reset into having covers and platforms. The bottom floor opens with a teleportation portal down below once the fighters fall off.  
The announcer starts the match, "Ready. . . Go!"

The match starts and the rail gunner fires her rail round, almost hitting Allen in the head. He was quick enough to bend his head back as the tip of the rail round flashes right by him. He hids back behind the wall as the rail gunner charges another round. He quickly rolls out with his sharpshooter ready and fires the round right at her. The bullet push her back into the wall and she slides down into the portal below, giving him one point in the round.  
The revolver wielder shoots some bullets at Allen's position. Part of the blocks fell apart and Allen went running for cover. Each cover was blown up. Then finally when the last cover was destroyed, Allen was gone.  
"Where's that kid go?"  
I moved around the arena to find him and he was hanging on the edge. People don't see him because the edge was too close to the wall. But I was at a good angle to take a good look. He shifts to the side along the edge. Then he climbs over and shoots the revolver guy with his handgun. He aims for the head. The shot was critical enough to knock him out. The arena teleports him off the stage to respawn again. Allen gets another point for the round.

The other three pursued Allen with their smash rifles and sub machine guns. Allen, wielding an assault rifle, jumps into cover. The pursuers did the same thing. Allen sees the fighters popping their heads out. I'll tell you how I know this later but Allen took a sharp look at the fighters like he was marking their heads. He resumes back into cover, waiting for the pursuers to jump out. The pursers did jump out. The two men with the sub machine guns ran from the side. The girl with the smash rifle wall kicked from the top. But as they went out of cover, all three of them were shot in the head by an assault rifle. One shot was all it took to distract them. Then Allen fires his rifle again, finishing them off.  
Three more points were given to Allen. Each from the knock out shots.

The next fight, Allen was surrounded. He was in cover but bullets kept coming from all sides. He was almost shot by a rail gun. He took a peek at the shooters. He notice that it took time for them to reload so he waited a moment until they started reloading, starting with the rail gunner. The rail gunner was shot and a knock out point was given. Next, he shot the revolver shooter once he began reloading his weapon. Two of the sub machine gunners went rushing towards his position. Allen hops over as soon as they jump inside the cover. He shoots both of them with his assault rifle. Turning around was the smash rifler, firing her weapon in a motion that seems impossible to shoot. Allen hops back into cover and runs back as soon as she reloads her weapon. He could have killed her with his rifle or sharpshooter but they were both out. He jumps onto a platform as the girl follows. Once she makes a leap to the platform, Allen quickly shoots his handgun, landing a direct hit at the girl's face. The handgun's bullet pushes her back, making her miss the platform and fall into the pit below. The round was over and the match point goes to Allen.

"Impressive shooting," said Samuel.

Round three. If Allen wins this one, he's for sure in the Academy as a semi-professional.

I notice something fishy about the fighters. I can hear them talking through a vent leading down below into their locker room.

"This guy's beating us!" One of the fighters said.  
"I bet he's got aim bots in his weapon."  
"This guy is a noob! There's no way he could have beaten us! A handgun? Seriously? Who uses a handgun?"  
"We'll show this kid. He mess with the wrong pros. Alright guys I have a plan-"  
"No! I have a better idea. . ."

I hear weapons being modified and codes being dialed. Something for sure seems fishy.

The round was about to start. All the fighters had their weapons in hand. Spy daggers, sub machine guns, all these typical weapons I see them use in the league. All in one round. I hear the announcer about to start the final round.  
"Next round will be started! Ready. . . go!"

Allen ran to cover as soon as the round began. All the fighters made an evil grin. Once Allen peeked his head out of cover, he quickly ducks as soon as a bunch of bullets rapidly fire against his position. Another fighter jumped quickly up in the air and fired her rail gun. Allen rolls out of harms way and the rail left a powerful shot on the ground.

Everyone was shocked!  
"Are they using hacked weaponry in the training area?" I asked.  
"Of course they would," Sam said.  
"That's against protocol! They're gonna kill him!"  
"Man that's f***ed up!" Hal yells. "I was gonna give respects to these mothaf***as for putting up a good fight! Now they gonna use hacks?! You gotta be a little b**** to do s*** like that! Stupid as b***es! Oh s***!"  
Hal ducks as a rail round fires through the window. The round ended up hitting Imps who was behind him. Imps was blow into the ceiling.  
"Oh my God!" Julia shouted. "Someone should help him!"

Back into the battle, Allen was standing out of harm's way. Suddenly, he was being cut by something. Something was hitting him. He can't tell who but that's because they're not nearby. The fighters were cheating by just swinging their weapons in the air. The cut was hitting Allen. If Allen gets knocked out, he's out of the match.

Allen was down on his knees as the cuts starting bringing him down even more. Still getting cut, Allen stands back up, barely. He was getting wounded. I could see actual wounds on himself! I was getting worried that he might get killed! But suddenly, I see him pulled something out. He pulled out a little trigger switch. His grip pulls the trigger.

Suddenly, I see an electronic pulse spread through the arena! All the electronics and lights went off. The fighters tried firing their guns and swing their weapon but they were not working! Their blades are still sharp which means they can still attack Allen and possibly kill him! Allen stares at the charging fighters. He was looking at their legs. He pulls out his handgun. He fires the weapon at all their legs. He fired black rounds, wounded all the fighters' legs. I know this seems wrong but I feel like they deserved it. They could have brutally murdered Allen.  
"Ah! My leg! **** it!" one of the cheaters said.

Allen takes dying breathes. Then I see him collapse into the ground. Everyone was shocked!

"Oh my God!" I cried. "Those maniacs!"  
The power went back on and Sam called the principle, "Principle, we need medical and security support on the double."

I saw the entrance to the arena. I rush in their as soon as possible. My friends were following me.  
"Shianna! Wait!" Julia shouted.

I got in the arena and saw Allen laying unconscious. I tended to his wounds by bringing out my emergency kit. Father always tells me to bring a medical kit to a medical kit with me in case something bad happens to someone. It's my job as a field medic to tend wounds of fallen civilians and soldiers. I gave Allen some air. I placed an oxygen mask on his mouth. He was breathing smoothly. I brought out an adrenaline needle to help nullify the pain. The shot hurts but it didn't last. I brought out medicine to treat the wounds. They were liquid that my father made that quickly heals the wounds. The wounds were fully healed and Allen was starting to gain consciousness. Me and Allen were having a bit of an awkward silence. Then Allen took off the mask and coughed.  
"Um. . . are you okay?" I asked him nervously.  
He nodded then turned his face and looked at me. We were silent again as I was looking at him. His face was shining. His shades shined brighter. My eyes were reflecting at the light and my flower began to sparkle. I was then interrupted by my friends behind me.

"Girl, are you done looking?" Jerry called. "We gotta get these b****es off the ring."  
"Oh. . ." I said. I began to blush and my flower pedal was twitching.  
"I hope he's not hurt that much," said Kelly. She looked over at the cheaters. One of them was standing up. Allen only shot the right leg so he was limping.  
"Hey, sweet cheeks," he shouted. "How about a medi-pack for me?"  
I walk up to the guy. Then I slapped him in the face. Normally, that's Kelly's job. But I have personal issues with cheaters.  
"Ow!" He said. "That hurts!"  
I kicked him in the shin where he had been shot.  
"Gah! F***! You son of a b****!"

Principle Hodwen came in with security.

"Excellent performance, Nightshade," he said. "Sorry you had to go through that. I'm glad you're still alive and in one peace. We'll have security take these hackers away to prison."  
"I should have killed him up close!" a cheater said.  
"Maybe next time, you'll think twice before pulling off a trick like that in the academy."  
"Why, Principle? Why?! You trusted me with this! You trusted me with everything!"  
"Who said anything about me trusting you? I never did."  
The cheaters were taken away by security. Hodwen walks back to me.  
"Thanks for your help, Dawnflower. I'll have your father informed of his brilliant work."  
Dawnflower is my code name. As a special unit in the academy, each of us are given code names based on. . . well. . . pretty much anything. I was given the name Dawnflower because of the natural sunflower on my head. Since Allen was given a code name, I guess you can say he too is a special unit but by the looks of his performance, I'd say he could be more than that.  
"Alright everyone," Hodwen announces to the crowd. "Back to class, all of you!" He turns away from his microphone. "You too, Allen. Shianna, keep a good eye on him if their's any trouble." Me? I have to watch over him? But. . . I didn't know what to expect. All I did was heal his cuts. Okay, they might have been deep enough to hurt Allen severely but I don't know if I can watch over someone who can possibly do a lot of things unexpectedly. I don't think that I can keep up with Allen. I was afraid of taking the opportunity but. . .  
"Here's your chance!" Julia said. "Just try to get to know him!"  
Part of me agrees. Part of me was being a little shy about it. I had no time to think.  
"Alright," I said. "I'll do it."  
"Good," said Hodwen. "Better be thankful he sits next to you in class."  
True. That can make life a lot more easier from the second. But I have a feeling that life gets harder if I get closer to him.

It was time to head back to class. The cheaters were taken and everyone was walking back with excitement.  
Hal and Bradley were walking to class with Imps who has a bandage strap on his chest.  
"Oh thank the lord, she didn't break my heart," Imps said. "And I ain't talking about love. I mean literally break my heart. I could have died or something, you know? Having to deal with funerals and tears for your boy. All the h**s are gonna cry for me when I die."  
"Man, ain't know chick gonna cry for you. Your too ugly as f***!"

I looked at Allen who was walking beside me. He was looking around the halls as he walked. Suddenly, a paper airplane hit the back of his head. He was rubbing it as the thrower called out, "Sorry dude!" I turned away and made a little giggle. I guess this year's going to be a lot better than the last two years I've had.


	4. Chapter 3: Your Eternal Reward

******Chapter 3:** ******Your Eternal Reward**

Council Room-  
While we were back at class, Hodwen met up with the council of. . . some organization. I didn't know what it was until he told me later on but it was some agency having to deal with recruiting special groups from the academy. Principle Hodwen came up to the council to send his reports on. . . let's just take a look.

"Principle Hodwen," said a council member. "You've returned with news reports from the boy?"  
"He's already proven himself the way we've planned it," Hodwen answers.  
"And did you catch our crooks?"  
"Yes. It turns out our crooks were people who have cheated their way into the ranks. But that doesn't prove why he manages to defeat them by himself."  
"Where are these hackers now?"  
"Out of the academy and under the hands of security."  
"And was it necessary to trust these hackers to take part in training the boy?"  
"I never trust anyone. I was only doing my job. I wasn't even aware that these hackers were cheating against the special rookies. I made sure the boy was given the right equipment to take them down."  
The rest of the council looked at each other then back to Hodwen.  
"Now, Principle Charmlocke, what do we expect to see from the boy?"  
"Simple. . . Progress. . . Clues. . . and Answers"

It was 2:00 in the afternoon. It was almost time to leave. Everyone was about to pack up. Mr Whimzy gets frustrated when people do that so I make sure I take a seat or else I'll get hit by a flying book. He literally threw a flying book at someone when they were packing up, ten minutes before the bell.  
"Hey! Faggolaz! Take your seats! You're not going anywhere before the bell!"  
"Aw come on."  
"For your rude behavior, we're going to take notes on the history of the academy."  
Everyone moaned and groaned, even me and my friends. To make things worse, we had to take notes by the same history lesson. All we were taking notes on was just how the academy got started. Sounds interesting at first but it gets boring along the way. All we see was just two men shaking hands, sending out contracts, then we see a lady cut the ropes off and the academy was open. That time wasn't even that far from now in being recorded in a history text book.

"Why are we even watching this? This is really g**."  
Don't mind him. That's just Lennon calling everything "g**". After hearing that and then. . .  
"Dafuq is that suppose to mean, b****?" Jerry said. "Whatcha trying to say? Huh?"  
"Quiet you couple of faggolaz! Pay attention!"

Going back to the screen, we see another clip of the founders who are now walking along the hallway with the staff. The top of the screen was a little cracked. Whoever recorded this didn't do a very good job at taking good care of the camera.  
"Now don't you mind the crack on the screen," Mr Whimzy said. "Whatever happened to the camera, let's keep it a secret."  
Oh right. I forgot. Mr Whimzy recorded the whole thing.

Just as Mr Whimzy was about to change the clip, he sees Allen's hand raised.  
"Yes, Nightshade, is there anything you've missed?"  
Allen of course doesn't say anything. He got up from his chair and went up to the board.  
"Oh great, the new kid's got something g** up his sleeve."  
"B****, I'm gonna beat the s*** out of your ratchet a** if you ever use that word."  
"Enough, you two! Now, Nightshade, you wanted to show the class something?"  
Allen activates the magnifying glass tool on the board, yeah this is a brand new smart board, and he zooms in on one of the staff members on the cracked part of the screen.  
"Ma boy," said Hal. "You on crack or somethin? Get it? Get it? No? Okay. . ." Hal, I get your jokes but they're not funny. . . well sometimes they are but not all the time.  
Anyway, Allen zooms the screen close to the crack of the camera. He grabs the black marker tool and was tracing something.  
The students were guessing what he was doing, "What is he drawing?" "It's a frog! No no no, it's a knife! Oh oh oh! It's a jackal! It's a jackal! I bet it's a jackal!" "Yo, shut your corny a** up!"  
Allen was finished. We all took a look at what he drew.  
"What the f-" "Language! Nightshade, could you um. . . explain to the class what you drew? And some words would be nice."  
I took a closer look at the traced image. Somehow it resembles the shape of a knife. . . wait. . . It is a knife!  
"Is that a knife?" I asked. Allen nodded. I took a better look at the knife. It was pointed towards one of the staff in the clip. Allen suddenly snaps his finger. "Oh!" Mr Whimzy said. Somehow, Mr Whimzy new to play the clip. The traced image follows the motion of the knife in slow motion. Allen raises his hand, signalling a stop. He removes the traced image and we took a look at the results. Someone was stabbed by that knife. I was expecting the victim to scream but I notice that her body was fading. Before Allen could show us the next clip, it was already time to leave. We hear the bell and everyone was packing up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Nightshade," Mr Whimzy said. "We are out of time. But that was a very nice presentation you've shown us. Run along now and tell your parents what you found. . . whoever they are."  
"Yeah! I'm about to get down on that Smash Bros. Joint! They got the homie, Megaman and Pacman on deck! It's about to get down, son!"  
"Yo, Hal, check it, before you go, uh, you wouldn't mind if I play Megaman for once? I mean, you've already played Megaman a thousand times and I was just wondering if I could try him out-"  
"Man, shut your ugly a** up! Megaman's my s***!"  
"I'm just saying Hal. You didn't have to be rude to me like that."  
"Man psh, aight, whatever, son. But I'm still playing Megaman."  
Gamers. . . We all left the classroom as Mr Whimzy looks through his computer. I see Allen walking down the hall. I may not see it, but I have a feeling he has a face full of suspicion. I might feel the same way.

It was 4:00 p.m. and everyone was just hanging out. A lot of people had their own dorm rooms. Me? I own a house for my friends to stay over. My mom pays off our debt. Normally, that's something Dad would do but he's at work with the mercenaries right now.  
My friends were waiting at the central area of the school for me to finish packing my stuff to leave. I close the locker as soon as my shoulder bag was packed. But then. . .  
[BANG!]  
Everyone started screaming. I looked around at what was going on. I hear something dropped. Some sort of piece of metal. I looked behind me and saw a dead body on the floor. I stood back and held my mouth. Someone had been shot dead from the head. It was one of the students.  
Then I see Allen walking in with a handgun.  
"Oh my God! He just shot him!"  
I looked at the dead corpse it suddenly changed form. I now see a man in a suit and a mask, wearing a red fez and a pair of sunglasses. I looked at his knife. . . it was the same knife I saw in class! That man was about to stab me! And. . . Allen saved my life. . .

"Yo, dafuq's going on up in here? I'm trying to beat this ugly a** mothaf***a and- Oh s***! Yo, nevermind, man. Nevermind. I ain't going to jail for this. Yo f*** that."

"What's going on here?! ***** ****. . . Everyone, back into your dorm rooms! Lock all your doors and close all your windows! Move! Nightshade, get this to my office, ASAP. It's your eternal reward to the council. Go!" Allen ran down the hall with the knife as fast as he could. . . although it's dangerous to run around with sharp objects.

"Oh, that kid is in trouble!" No. . . he's not. . .  
"Girl, you just got your cute a** saved by the new kid," said Jerry who was standing behind me.  
"Jerry! I didn't see you there."  
"You should have thank his a** for saving yours."  
"Shianna!" Julia shouted. "Is everything alright? I heard banging noise!"  
"I'm fine."  
"Where's the fire?" Kelly asked. "Oh. . ."  
"Did you four hear me? Back to your dorms!" Hodwen shouted. We all ran out of the academy as soon as we could. We were all rushing to my house.  
"Shianna, what's going on?"  
"I don't know. . . I wish I did. . ." Something bothered me as we head home. An assassin at the academy. . . about to kill me. . . of all the people it would have killed. . . why me. . . ? This year for sure is going to be very different.

___Chapter Epilogue_

Council Member- "Principle Charmlocke, you've arrived. You came here just in time to contact the doctor."  
Hodwen- "Get him online! Now!"  
Council Member- "Hodwen? Is there something wrong?"  
Hodwen- "Get the doctor on the line! Do it!"  
*Screen turns on*  
Doctor- "Eh. . . Hello?"  
Hodwen- "Doctor?"  
Doctor- "Ah! Yes, Hodwen, my good friend. How is everything in zhe academy?"  
Hodwen- "Doctor, I got bad news. . . We just caught an assassin behind security lines."  
Doctor- "Vat? Zhat man better not lay his hands on my daughter!"  
Hodwen- "She's fine, Doctor. But that's not important right now."  
Doctor- "Of course it is! I did not sent my daughter here to get killed by zis man!"  
Hodwen- "I know. Look! Focus right now, Doctor. I need you to take a look at this."  
*Hodwen shows the knife*  
Doctor- "What. . . Oh my God. . ."  
Hodwen- "Do you know where this came from?"  
Doctor- "This knife. . . I've seen it before. . ."  
Hodwen- "Where?"  
Doctor- "It must have come from-"  
A soldier- "Look, Doc! I got an arm with a knife!"  
Doctor- "Zat knife!"  
*The doctor grabs the soldier from the neck of the shirt*  
Doctor- "Vhere did you get zis knife?!"  
A soldier- "From a dead body."  
Doctor- "Which body?"  
Hodwen- "Doctor? Is everything alright?"  
Doctor- "How did zis knife get to my daughter?! Who brought zis knife to my daughter?! I WANT NAMES!"  
Hodwen- "DOCTOR! Do you know where this knife came from?"  
*Doctor releases the soldier*  
Doctor- "Alright. . . zis is actually very, very bad. . ."  
Hodwen- "Where did this knife come from?"  
Dotor- "Allow me to explain. . . Zis knife. . . it came from. . ."


	5. Chapter 4:Speaking to Him, Finally

___Chapter Prologue_

Hodwen- "How long have they been after you?"  
Doctor- "Very long time. Ever since the day me and my wife have given birth to our gifted daughter. Things were happy at first. Then it started to get very very bad."  
Hodwen- "Does she know?"  
Doctor- "Vell. . . no. I did not want her to panic but I also did not want to have her go on alone and unprepared-"  
Hodwen- "So you and your wife taught her how to do what you both could do."  
Doctor- "Yes. We have. Very gifted child indeed. She makes me so proud as I watch her-"  
Hodwen- "Do what you do like a psychopath."  
*Doctor laughs*  
Doctor- "I can never forget the things she has done to our patient. A successful procedure just like me and her mother, which is why they would go after her. I do hope that she is safe, my good friend."  
Hodwen- "You worry about coming home alive, old friend. Leave your daughter's safety to us. I already know someone who can do the job."  
Doctor- "Vell, I'm convinced. . . hopefully. . . Well, I must go! Another group of patience are in need of assistance!"  
Hodwen- "Good luck out there, Doctor. Signing off."  
*Hodwen shuts down the screen*  
Hodwen- "I don't think that's the only person they're after."  
Council Member- "I know your concerns Principle Charmlocke. What are your plans now that we have gotten our. . . eternal reward?"  
Hodwen- "We still have to continue with our daily schedule but we better keep a close eye on our students. Some of them aren't who they appear to be."  
Council Member- "How will you tell?"  
Hodwen- "Simple. . ."

******Chapter 4:** ******Speaking to Him, Finally**

It was Friday in the afternoon. We have a death match taking place in Neden-2. We are fighting our way up to a hundred points. I made sure I keep a mind energy device with me because I take role as a healer just like my parents. But my mother has taught me to bring some weapons to defend myself so she gave me my toy gun which she modified for lethal use and for use in the league. I was also considering using a semi-rifle but my father. . . he. . . gave me an over sized needle gun. . . okay. . . well, at least it still hurts. It could be injected with poison. I hope it's not the poison that kills when I'm in the league. Anyway, the match got started and everyone was on their way to the center building where the other team would meet up. As a medic, I should consider staying back from the hot zone and provide medical treatment if needed. . . which is all the time. Everyone was getting beaten in the center building but at least they've held them back to keep me safe. One problem. . . there are assassins in cloaks wandering about. I get stressed out by looking around to make sure they don't back stab me. I took a closer look at my surroundings. I saw something funny about that empty space. It looks like the air was moving strangely and it got closer. I realized that it was an assassin so I ran towards my teammates as quick as I could. He almost caught me but Kelly smashed him away with the hammer.  
Kelly- "Got your back, Girl."  
Shianna- "Thanks, Kelly. Look out!"  
I went in front of Kelly and formed a shield to block a shot coming from the rail gunner on the roof.  
Shianna- "Stay behind me, Kelly!"  
I shot the sniper with my. . . needle gun. . . then shot the people at our position. We were being overrun, though. I jumped to the roof next to the water container. I quickly broke into the container and hid their while the enemy team try to look for me.  
"Hey, sweet cheeks, come out and fight!"  
"Come on! We won't hurt you!"  
Then my team gets back into the fight but. . . they get beaten down again. . . How long must I wait? Well. . . not too long. I hear shooting noise coming from outside the container and it was right next to me. Suddenly, I hear the other team screaming.  
"It's him!"  
"Get down!"  
"Watch your heads!"  
I hear every shot knock out the enemy team. Then I hear my team moving towards their position to take them out.  
Kelly- "Hey, Girl, get out here and give'em some of those needles!"  
I followed Kelly to support her.

Second half of the match. The other team has changed equipment. We started at the other side of the map.  
Few minutes later, we were close towards the end of the match. 90-90. I was at the middle building, hiding behind the crates. I see earth bombs flying over me and they all obliterated my team. . . except for one. . .  
Through the smoke, I see someone sniping the enemy team as they try to move through. Then I see him swing his katana as they got close. I see another earth bomb flying straight towards him!  
Shianna- "Look out!"  
I ran and tackled him out of harm's way. The bomb explodes. I had my eyes shut, thinking I was dead. But when I opened my eyes. . .

Oh my goodness! I just tackled Allen! I'm. . . laying on top of him!  
Shianna- "Allen?"  
Allen didn't say anything. He rolls us both over and brings out his handgun. He shoots the enemy team as they got close. I see a rail gunner and I shield her shot from him. I took her out with my needle gun and finished off the rest of the team.

The results? Victory! A close one, too. 100-99. I thought I was gonna die. I hear the announcer. . .  
Announcer=- "Alpha Team produced some serious numbers. Better start thinking about how you would use that award."

It was the end of match session. I see Allen across the simulation room. He looked at me and. . . he gave me that. . . you know that certain wave where you put your pointer and middle finger together and salute at the person? Well, that's what he did. I guess that's his way of saying nice work or perhaps thanking me for helping him out.

Its was Monday, Lunchtime. I see Allen sitting alone across the cafeteria. I couldn't help but think about what I would do to talk to him. Actually. . . I was thinking of thanking him for saving me the other day. I didn't notice my friends watching me looking at him again.  
Jerry- "Girl, when you gonna talk to that kid?"  
Shianna- "Huh?"  
Julia- "I think you should introduce yourself."  
Shianna- "Who? Me? Um. . . no. . . I don't know if I should. . . I'm no good around men-"  
Kelly- "Quite being shy and stand up, Girl! Come on, let me get you started."  
Shianna- "Hey! Wait!"  
Kelly grabs and pushes me across the cafeteria.  
Kelly- "Don't worry, Shianna, you'll get him once he sees you. You're too cute to resist anyway."

I was pushed towards Allen as he was eating his sandwich. Kelly knocked on his table.  
Kelly- "Hey, new guy, I got something special for ya."  
She pushes me towards Allen. I was shaking nervously. My face was blushing and my flower was twitching.  
Shianna- "Um. . . hi. . ."  
I've been close to men before but not like this! Plus, I don't know if I should consider myself as attractive as the other women. They all had their curves from the top to bottom. . . Me? I'm. . . sort of curvy from the bottom. . . but not that curvy from the top. Okay, I'm flat from the top. But that doesn't change the fact that some boys like me. Anyway, back to me and. . . Allen. Kelly pushed me on a chair next to him and she just leaves me alone with him.  
Kelly- "You two play nice, now."

I looked at my lunch. I took a little bite. As I chew, I peeked at Allen and he was looking at me. I see him bend his neck over like a curious puppy. Well, he looks cute when he does that. I swallowed my food and finally spoke.  
Shianna- "Hi. . . Allen."  
Allen nods. I looked away for a second.  
Shianna- "Um. . . enjoying your lunch?" Oh God, why did I say that?  
Allen nods again.  
Shianna- "Oh. . . Um. . . that's. . . great. . ." What am I doing? I just came here to thank him.  
Shianna- "Allen, listen. . . um. . . I. . . I just wanted to thank for saving me the other day." I wasn't talking about the match last Friday. I was talking about the time he saved me from a real backstabber. I looked at Allen and he made a small grin then he nods again. I was trying to figure out what to say. Then something came in my head.  
Shianna- "Allen, I-" Come on! Say it! "I was wondering-" Go on. "I'm having a special dinner tonight with my friends and. . . I was wondering if I-" Just say it! "Allen, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight!" I said that so fast and I quickly covered my mouth. Oh my God, why did I say it like that?  
I waited for Allen to answer. I felt so embarrassed. He bend his head over again.  
I sighed.  
Shianna- "Well. . . It's okay if you don't want to come. . ." I suddenly see Allen shrugged and nodded.  
Shianna- "Uh, you want to come?"  
Allen nodded. Part of me felt nervous. Part of me felt excited. I can't believe he said yes! But. . . why? Doesn't matter. He said yes! I better go tell my friends but for now, we both just enjoy our lunch together. Well, we spent the rest of lunch just sitting there and eating. But in my mind, I was feeling excited.

I forgot to tell my friends about dinner tonight. But that wasn't what I should worry about. I was too busy cooking dinner for Allen when he comes over.

Just so you know, don't get any ideas. Everyone should know how to cook, especially if they might live alone. I wanted Allen to try out my father's secret recipe that he made with a fellow mercenary of his. Kelly walks in the kitchen due to the smell.  
Kelly- "Whatcha cooking?"  
Shianna- "Huh? Oh! It's nothing."  
Kelly- "Nothing that smells good?"  
Shianna- "Oh, it's just a recipe my dad made." I shouldn't tell you what it is. It's a secret recipe after all.  
Kelly- "Well, whatever. I got some movies to watch for the night."  
Shianna- "Uh. . . sure! Yeah!"  
Kelly- "What's the recipe for?"  
Shianna- "It's nothing, really. Just something I wanted to try, that's all."  
Kelly stared at me for a second.  
Kelly- "Something smells fishy about this and it's not just the smell."  
Shianna- "It's just the cooking! I wanted to try to make it! That's all."  
Kelly- "Shianna, are you hiding something?"  
Shianna- "Huh? No I'm not."  
Kelly- "You're hiding something, aren't you."  
Shianna- "No. . ."  
Kelly- "Is he coming over?"  
Shianna- "Who? No one's coming over."  
Kelly- "It's okay, Shianna. I understand. I'll give him the best night he's ever gotten."  
Shianna- "Huh? Oh no!" I hear the door bell ring. I answered the door to see who it was. It was Allen! My friend, Kelly gave me a smirk.  
Shianna- "Allen, hi. You've came here so soon." Actually, he was on schedule which means I was late.  
"Yo!" I heard a voice behind him. It was. . . Hal? And Imps? What are they doing here? "What's good dough. How ya'll doing today? Looking cute as always? Listen, um, I hope ya'll wouldn't mind if I join you for dinner tonight cause ma boy, Nightshade thought it be aight if he invite us to stay." I looked at Allen and he placed his hand on his face. I'm guessing these two followed him here.  
Kelly- "Why are you here? You're both ugly enough to be in this house, especially Imps. . . Ugh. . . I was thinking of punching him but never mind. He's already punched enough."  
Imps- "Ugh, Kelly, you really going to be like that Kelly?"  
Shianna- "Wait. . . Kelly. . . Who's watching the. . . OH NO!"  
I ran into the kitchen. My cooking was burning! I forgot to turn down the heat! Oh no. . . This is a disaster. And to think Hal and Imps were going to ruin the night for us. I don't know if I have time to go buy fast foods by the end of dinner. . . Well, it can't get any worse than this. . . Oh right. It can get worse. Let me get to that.

___Chaper Epilogue_

An hour earlier.  
Hal- "Yo, ma boy, Nightshade. Can I call you Nightshade? Aight, whatever, son, listen, um. . . I heard you talking to the girl, Shianna, and I know she invited you over for dinner so uh. . . I was wondering if I can join ya'll for tonight."  
*Allen raises an eyebrow*  
Hal- "Aight, if ya'll insist. Let's go, son."  
Imps- "Holdup, Hal! I ain't gonna miss out on p***y."  
Hal- "Man, dafuq did you come from and dafuq ya'll talking about getting on that pu pu? Ain't nobody wanna f*** with ya'll with that ugly a** face. . ."  
*Allen shakes his head and tries to ignore them* 


	6. Chapter 5: The Mess of a Scumbag

___Chapter Prologue_  
Council Member- "That explains some of our missing employers when we've started this organization."  
Hodwen- "I'm lucky enough to see Nightshade was able to spot him before I could."  
Council Member- "What exactly do they want from this academy?"  
Hodwen- "You mean you haven't been informed of what's going on?"  
Council Member- "I am just a member, Principle. I'm afraid I have spent too much time working on dealing with violations by the students. I have no awareness towards something this serious."  
Hodwen- "Haven't you been paying attention to the Doctor? He said they have been after their daughter since the day she was born. All they want from her was information. The Doctor hasn't told us which but it's something we need to find before they do."  
Council Member- "How will you find out?"  
Hodwen- "All we can do for now is watch over her. We'll wait and see what happens next."

******Chapter 5:** ******The Mess of a Scumbag**

Hal and Imps went into the kitchen to see that there was no dinner at the table. Just me throwing away my burnt food. I'm not very bright when it comes to serious cooking.  
Imps- "Um. . . yo, Hal, I thought you said we was gonna have dinner tonight."  
Shianna- "Sorry. . . But I kinda-"  
Hal- "Kinda? Yo, ma girl, I know that s*** is burnt as f*** but I got you. I've been cooking some good a** before I was even born. So ya'll can relax cause I got you."  
Shianna- "Uh. . ."  
Hal- "Now where da fridge at? Oh. . . It's right here." Hal was looking through my fridge. But He was making a big mess. Ugh, and I just bought those from the grocery store. All the food was thrown out. He just throws out the food.  
Hal- "****, girl, you got some nice a** fridge. You got hotdogs, chicken, cheese, and some tomatoes, yo I'm broke as f*** to get this s***. Let me get some of this." He threw some of the food at the living room. A tomato landed on Allen's face. A banana landed on the floor and Julia slipped on it after squishing it with her foot. Hal threw a jar of mayonnaise out of the kitchen and it landed on Jerry. He hates mayo.  
Jerry- "Ew! Dafuq is going on- Who dafuq is throwing s***?"  
Hal finally got what he was looking for. Some eggs, hotdogs and. . . other stuff. I looked in my fridge. It was a mess! There were food splattered all over the place!  
Shianna- "Hal! My fridge!"  
Hal- "I ain't gonna lie, I did f*** your fridge up but ya'll can relax dough cause I got a good as recipe for ya'll. Now where dat nutella at?"  
The nutella was in the pantry. . . oh no. . . not the pantry. . . Hal opens the pantry and starts searching for his ingredients for whatever he's cooking.  
Hal- "I ain't gonna front. Ya'll got some good stuff in here too, ya'll. Got the Pepper and Salt, some Skippys and. . . JIFF?! MAN F*** JIFF!" Wow, I didn't realize Hal hated Jiff so much. He decides to just throw the Jiff peanut butter at. . . My window! The Jiff breaks throw the window and it landed on an innocent cat who was just looking for a place to stay. Hal keeps throwing all my food around the kitchen. I had to keep catching them as they fall but I rarely got any of them.  
Hal- "Aight, dis the s*** right here. Bout time I get started. Aight, so check it. Uh, first what you wanna do. . ."

KKSSS 72 Hours Latellks. . . ___(Not really)_

Hal put some strange combinations of ingredients. I'd rather not say the combination. It's too confusing for me to follow. After he put all the ingredients in, he places the cooking in the oven and cooks it for twenty minutes.  
Hal- "Aight, dinner's gonna have to wait. I know ya'll hungry. I am too. But for now, I hear ya'll got some good a** movies." The pantry was left a mess, the kitchen was left a mess. Me and my friends spent 10 minutes cleaning it up. Allen was willing to help but he's the real guest so I insisted that he'd wait at the living room. Hal's the one making the mess. He should be the one cleaning this up. By the time were done, I see Hal and Imps looking through my movies. . . and video games. . . Yeah, I'm a bit of a gamer girl.  
Imps- "Oh s***! Ya'll got the Xbox One, the Playstation 4, and the Wii U? Let me see what games ya'll got. Oh snap! Grand Theft Auto V? Ya'll know I like to play this s***."  
Hey, I didn't plan on buying that game. Jerry's the one who wanted to try it out for his birthday.  
Hal- "God ****! Ya'll got to watch all this! Horror movies with zombies and Jason, ya'll know I love them zombie movies. Oh ho snap, yo Imps check out this movie dough."  
Shianna- "Hey! Don't touch that!" I didn't want Hal to touch that D.V.D. It's something I personally watch. My friends didn't even know about the movie. . . until now.  
Kelly- "You never told us about that movie. I hate to do this to you but. . . Hal, toss it over here!"  
Kelly, you traitor! Hal tosses the D.V.D. to Kelly. I tried taking it away but Kelly pushes me back while she reads it.  
Kelly- "Oh, I've got to watch this."  
Shianna- "No you don't! Give it back!"  
Allen was sitting their watching. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He scooted away from the crowd. Hal starts sniffing one of my D.V.D. boxes for some reason. . . Apparently the smell of plastic is what he enjoys. . . Imps throws a scratched up Disc to Julia.  
Julia- "Hey, is this your dad's record?"  
Shianna- "Oh my God! It is! Imps!"  
Imps- "Okay, first of all, you are overreacting. That is only a minor scratch. Second of all, I can fix that."  
Jerry- "This? B****, how could you fix the s*** you made when you can't even fix your ugly a**?"  
Imps- "Jerry, you really going to be like that Jerry?"  
Kelly- "I hope you wouldn't mind if I put this on. . ."  
Shianna- "No! Kelly! Don't!" It was too late. Kelly starts up the video and. . . I will not tell you what they saw but they started to laugh! I was starting to lose it. Usually, I'm calm and shy, especially around Allen but I have my limits.  
Shianna- "That's it! Hal, Imps, stop looking through my movies and video games and clean this mess up! Kelly! Stop playing that video!"  
Kelly- "Alright, alright. I'll stop."  
Julia- "Are you alright, Shianna?"  
Shianna- "I'm fine. . ."  
Julia- "Oh dear. . . Guys, just stop, okay."  
I hear the oven ring. Hal's cooking was ready. Hal and Imps quickly rush to the kitchen. Hal brought out his cooking. Well. . . it looked good from the outside. I wonder what it tastes like. Hal tried and he was enjoying it. Imps on the other hand. . .  
Hal- "Yo, if ya'll try this, ya'll can say it is mm mm good! F*** Campbells cause they only make that small a** chicken noodle soup. I oughta get this s*** into a new brand."  
Imps- "Man, this cooking is wack, Son. This s*** don't have cheese on it. And why they ain't no bacon on this s***?!"  
Hal- "Dafuq ya'll doing, son?"  
Imps hates it when there's no bacon. He takes Hal's cooking and he tosses it out of the kitchen. It spreads out and lands all over me. Some of them landed on Allen's face. I stood their with my left eye lid twitching. Allen closes his eyes and takes off his shades and wipes off the mess. Then he places his shades back on. In my mind, a little violin use to play smoothly until every string has broken. Outside of my head, I was turning Uber Red.  
Julia- "Okay, Shianna, calm down."  
Shianna- "THAT'S IT!" I finally lost it. I have completely turned Uber Red. I became psychotically violent. I grabbed my dad's solemn vow and marched right into the kitchen.  
Hal- "Oh s***. Ya'll done f***ed up now. Yo, f*** this!" Hal dives out through the kitchen window.  
Imps- "Hal, wait! Where you going?! Yo, hold up Shianna! I didn't mean to throw that in your face! That tasted like s*** anyway! Look, I can make you another batch! Oh s***! The eggs! Look! I can make you something better! Please! Just don't hit me with that!"

___[This song plays as Shianna beats the s*** out of Imps]_  
** watch?v=-G9ChcF8qcc**  
Shianna- "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
WAM! I started beating down Imps like he was a wack a mole dummy. I hammered him with my dad's Solemn Vow as hard as I ever can swing it. The Solemn Vow doesn't break though which means I get to keep beating up Imps with it. You could see I've already got blood on it too.  
___[Stop song here]_

I left Imps knocked out in the kitchen as I try to breathe and relax. Everyone was looking at me, freaked out. I see Hal running across the streets.  
Hal- "Yo, that girl's a psychopath! I ain't f***ing with her no more!"  
I looked around. The place was a mess. The food was misplaced, the D.V.D.'s were scrambled, my dad's disc is ruined and I got blood all over the Solemn Vow. Not only that, there was no dinner for Allen. This was suppose to be a special night. But it's ruined. It's all thanks to those two ugly jerks. I put back my dad's Solemn Vow as everyone watches. This is so humiliating. Allen looked like he was about to get out. . . When really he wasn't planning to.  
Shianna- "Just go. . . Please. Just leave me alone. . ." I can't believe I was pushing Allen away. The one I planned this dinner for, now pushed away. Allen tried to walk closer but. . . "Just go!" I scared Allen off and he rushes out the door. I sighed.  
Shianna- "I'll be upstairs. . ."

It was 5:30 pm. I was in my room, crying. I had the door locked. My friends came upstairs to see me.  
Shianna- "Go away!"  
Julia- "Shianna, please. Can we come in?"  
Shianna- "No! I ruined this night!"  
Kelly- "No you didn't. It was their fault."  
Jerry- "B****, you looked through her personal stuff."  
Kelly- "Come on! That was only one time!"  
Jerry- "Girl, you played the video in front of everybody."  
Julia- "Shut up! You two, can it! Shianna's having a bad night. Shianna, please. Being locked in that room isn't gonna keep you away from your problems forever."  
Shianna- "You don't understand. . . *sniff*. Allen probably hates me. He doesn't want to come back."  
Kelly- "Oh really? Well, then why don't you come downstairs and see who's outside delivering some packages."  
Shianna- "Huh?"  
Jerry- "Girl, you gotta come out now if ya'll want dinner."  
Shianna- "But. . . how? There's no food in the fridge!"  
Julia- "Shianna, don't worry. Allen just got the two trouble makers back together to clean up the mess. They won't be in trouble as long as he's in control."  
Shianna- "Allen? But he left, didn't he?"  
I suddenly hear the door open. I rush to the door and tried squeezing my friends away. What I didn't notice was I was actually pushing the door against Allen. I quickly let go the door and let Allen in. As he walked in, he looked back at my friends. They read his face and it was telling them to wait downstairs. As he looked back at me, I was blushing and my flower was twitching. It's not only because I yelled at him but because it feels awkward being alone in a room with a boy like him.  
Shianna- "Um. . . Allen, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I-" Allen stops me for a second. Then he shakes his head. He took my hand and wanted to walk me downstairs. I got nervous but I went along with him.

I looked around and everything was clean. The D.V.D.'s were put back, the Solemn Vow was cleaned and Imps came up to me with that disc he broke and it turns out it was fixed! He seems to have a bandage strap on his head. I must have hurt him so badly.  
Shianna- "My dad's disc! But how?"  
Imps- "See? I told you I can fix that s***. Now ya'll don't need to apologize for the head. I deserved that. But look, that's besides the point. Hal's got some nice looking meal on the table and we were all waiting for you here to come down and eat.  
Hal- "Yo, where da f*** she at? Oh snap, what's good, Girl. Listen, um. . . Sorry for messing up the place I just got back with ma boy, Bradley and had this s*** cleaned up. After that, I got dinner waiting on the table. I ain't gonna lie, I took the recipe from online and that other recipe I made, that s*** was made up. But look, I got dinner on the table and we'd like to get down that so let's get yo a** in the kitchen and let's eat! Cause yo, ya'll look starving. Where Epic Meal Time at?"  
Bradley- "Guysh, Guysh, oh my God! I jusht rented shome D.V.D.'sh and we're watching Reshident Evil, Need For Shpeed, Transhformersh, Barbie, Hotwheelsh, and Dinshney Moviesh."  
Jerry- "Ew, somebody need to tape his a** cause ya'll be spitting all over the floor."  
Something smelled good in the kitchen. We went in there to take a look and. . . wow, it was beautiful! I saw steak, rice, eggs, bacon, hotdogs, salads, and I see plates properly set up. There's even a vase on the middle with Sunflowers on them. Just like the sunflower on my head. I can't believe they did this! I thought this was going to be a terrible night but. . . they made it better somehow.  
Shianna- "Um. . . Thank you. . ."  
Hal- "I ain't gonna lie, it was the homie, Nightshade's idea but I agreed on it cause I felt bad too. I know I f***ed up but ya'll know I can't let a cute sad chick slide. Now ya'll know what time it is. Let's eat this s***, mothaf***a!"

This wasn't such a bad night. I was enjoying myself on the table. Of course I got nervous because they sat me next to Allen. This dinner was intended for him and I can't believe he made the night better for me. What more did a girl not expect from a mysterious boy like him?

Dinner was over. We've watched a movie, even though it was a terrible movie, but I still had a good time.  
Hal- "Yo, we gotta head out, man. But yo, it's about to get late."  
Imps- "But. . . Hal, the sun's not down yet."  
Hal- "Aight but look, traffic be looking messy right now, son."  
Julia- "Huh? But there's no cars on the streets right now."  
Hal- "Yo, getting tired, dough."  
Kelly- "Don't worry. I can drive you home."  
Hal- "But yo, it's gonna be a long drive home, dough."  
Jerry- "B****, you live in a dorm room in the academy and it's only across the neighborhood entrance."  
Hal- "Man, but this a comfy couch. Ya'll know I'd be sleeping on this."  
Bradley- "I know. I jusht ordered that couch yeshterday sho we can sit on it every night."  
Hal- "Yo, it be cool if ya'll can get a sleep over."  
I looked away and sighed.  
Shianna- "Hal, you want to sleep here for tonight?"  
Hal- "I mean if you insist. Where da pillows at?!"  
Shianna- "How did you. . ."

Hal was suddenly in his pajamas. He even has a sleeping cap. . . Oh right. The hat. He always wears a hat. Imps and Bradley were in their pajamas. I see Allen. . . He too was in his pajamas! Allen looked at himself, surprised he was changed in clothing. I guess he didn't know. . . *sigh* those pajamas look adorable on him. He looked like a plushie.

Well, I see my friends were already in their pajamas. So I had to change in mine, too. I had my pajamas on. I'm not gonna tell you cause it's a girl's secret. Well, actually, it's just me in a robe. *sigh* guess I'll be spending another moment with these two freaks and with another weirdo in the house. At least Allen wouldn't mind spending the night. As long as he's fine with it then hey, I guess I should be too. For now, we watch T.V. until it was 9:00.

I had only one bedroom that was intended for just me and my friends so I had to share it with the boys. To make sure we keep separate, we had more mattresses on the other side of the room. I said good night to the boys and my friends and turned off the lights.

Everyone was asleep except me. I was getting a little thirsty so I tried going downstairs to get water. But as I went downstairs, I was startled by a hideous monster. . . which turned out to be Imps. . .

___[Play this song as Shianna talks to Imps]_  
** watch?v=u7XKvAijOCg**  
Shianna- "Oh thank God, Imps. I thought you were an ugly monster."  
Imps- "Shianna, you really going to be like that, Shianna? I was just only going downstairs to get some water. I didn't think ya'll was thirsty too. But listen, do you know what Allen's eyes look like? Because he is always wearing those shades and I don't get to see him without them and I was wondering maybe you know what they look like-"  
___[Stop song here]_  
Suddenly I hear a gun clicking.  
Shianna- "Did you hear that?"  
Imps- "Hear what? I don't hear anything."  
Shianna- "Wait, there it is again!"  
Imps- "Girl, ya'll high or something cause Hal had to put Sake on the fried rice."  
The clicking got louder and louder then suddenly. . .  
"I am Painis Cupcake"  
I screamed and Imps covered his ears. The lights turned on and it turns out it was Kelly with a radio and a mask.  
Kelly stops the radio.  
Kelly- "Sneaking out of bed?"  
Shianna- "Where did you get that thing?!"

After getting back to bed, few moments later, I hear another gun clicking. Then a big body was thrown on top of me.  
"I will eat you!"  
I screamed again. But it was just my mother's training dummy with a microphone on the back of its head. Kelly must have thrown the dummy.  
Kelly- "I love scaring Shianna."  
Hal- "Man, I can't sleep with all this screaming an s*** man. Go to sleep! I need to get some shut eye."

Well, that's when I'll call it a night. At least after I see Imps walking over to Allen's bed. He must be curious about those eyes of his. I am too but it would be rude to disturb Allen like that. Anyway, Imps tried taking off Allen's shades. But before he even touches the shades, Allen pulls out a handgun and points it at Imp's face. I didn't think Allen had a gun with him the whole time.  
Imps (Whispering)- "Oh s***, my bad. I didn't mean to wake you. I'mma go back to bed. You just chill out, okay?"

*sigh* what a night this has been. At least it's nice to finally have a boy other than Jerry come over to my house. I wasn't expecting myself to attract three more.

___Chapter Epilogue_  
"Command. . . we found her."  
"Did you plant the beacon?"  
"Yes, Sir. Should we kill the girl now?"  
"Not yet. You do not have a clear shot. Wait until my men move in next midnight. We will have the witnesses dead once you've assassinated her. Whatever you do, do not underestimate the girl."  
"Understood. I'll have to set a camp here and wait all day and night if I have to."  
"Good. Make sure they are all in that house by the time my men arrive. Out." 


	7. Chapter 6: Trying to Know You Better

___Chapter Prologue_  
I woke up in the middle of the night. I still feel a little bit sleepy but at the same time, I couldn't get back to sleep. I don't know why. I feel like something's bothering me all of sudden. I can't remember what it was. I was probably thirsty again. I got up from bed to go downstairs but before I left the room. . . I noticed Allen was gone. The window was open and cold air was blowing up the curtains. Did Allen at least leave a note before he left through the window? I took a look around his bed quietly while my friends and those three stooges were still asleep. I tried looking for the note. It turns out, I see Allen outside the window on the roof. He was just standing there looking up the skies. The skies look beautiful tonight. Since we live up North, the skies aren't clear enough for the stars to show. Allen seems to be enjoying the view so. . . I decided to join him.

******Chapter 6:** ******Trying to Know You Better**  
What am I doing? I can't believe I was actually approaching a boy all by myself. I began to hesitate for a moment. My shyness is starting to get the best of me. I stopped for a moment to think. How do I do this? How do I greet him at this hour? Suddenly, I started thinking of the most ridiculous way of doing it.

___Ridiculous Attempt 1-Over Confidence_  
"Hey cutie. Enjoying the night at my place? Why don't you and I hang out for a bit and just watch the stars while I sit here and help myself into cuddling that nice little body of yours."  
[Allen quickly vanishes]  
___Ridiculous Attempt 2-Giggly_  
"*Giggle*, Allen you look very cute watching the night in those shades."  
[Allen raises an eyebrow]  
"*Giggle* You look so funny when you do that."  
[Allen's eyebrows lower]  
"*Giggle* I'm sorry. Am I annoying you? *Giggle*."  
[Allen vanishes]  
___Ridiculous Attempt 3-Nice and Talkative_  
"Couldn't sleep Allen?"  
[Allen raises an eyebrow]  
"It's okay. I couldn't either. Mind if I join?"  
[Allen slowly nods]  
"It's such a beautiful night. Don't you think? I enjoy the nights every day. This one time, my mother use to trace stars with her hands. . . this other time, my dad pointed the stars with a dead person's arm. . . and bla bla bla. . ."  
[Allen jumps down the roof, covering his ears]

Oh no. . . This is going to be a disaster. Even thinking about this is harder than I thought and everything was going smoothly now that the mess has been dealt with. I continued thinking about how to approach him. I was getting nervous. My flower was starting to twitch. I almost started sweating until, suddenly I hear a snapping noise and I looked up. Allen was looking at me with his fingers raised like he was snapping them. He did snap them! He must have seen me just standing there thinking. I got very nervous when he saw that. My flower was twitching again! I began to blush.  
"Allen! I. . . didn't notice you were watching." Allen shrugged then I said, "It's. . . 1:00 in the morning. Aren't you tired?" He shrugs again. "Oh. . . I. . . uh. . . couldn't sleep either. You. . . wouldn't mind if I join?" Allen shrugs once more and nods. I stood there for a moment and blinked twice. I was still blushing a little bit but I had to join. I didn't know what I was thinking when I came up to him. Actually, I wasn't even thinking.

We both lay down on the roof surface to relax. I looked at Allen as he kept his eyes on the sky. I turned my head to watch the stars. They were really beautiful. It's rare that the skies are clear enough to watch and enjoy at night. I wish I had brought a telescope.  
I decided to play connect the dots with the shining stars above. Few of the stars traced a sunflower like the one on my head. Another group of stars connect to make the shape of a heart. Then I see another group of stars forming a shape of a pair of sunglasses. Hm. . . these stars look kinda funny when they stand together side by side. There must be a lot of shapes to look at.  
Allen must be playing connect the dots, too. I can tell even if I can't see his eyes. . . Something about that though got me curious. What do his eyes look like? Does he ever take those shades off? Hopefully he at least cleans up his eyes when no one's looking. I was afraid of asking him about it. It might be rude to interfere with something personal. But I had to ask.  
"Allen?" Allen looks at me as I said his name. "Um. . . I was wondering. Don't you think those glasses hurt your eyes?" He shook his head, no. "Oh. Okay. Cause you know, I was just wondering. . ." I began tapping my fingers against each other. "I was wondering maybe. . . I could. . . see you without those glasses." Allen's comfortable face disappeared and he just sat there staring at me. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't really mean to ask. It's just that. . . I always see you wearing those glasses and. . . I just wanted to know you even more." Allen looked back up at the sky. He didn't show anything (I would say "show" and not "say" because he doesn't talk). I looked back up at the skies. "I understand. . . I didn't know it was personal. . . *sigh* the skies are beautiful." Allen nods again once more. I have a feeling he might be getting a little annoyed and this is getting awkward. I better say something interesting before he goes back into the house. I guess I should talk about the stars I've been tracing. "Allen, you know those stars over there?" He nods then I continued. "If you trace this first one you can see a flower then on the next one, you see a heart. Then the last one, you can trace a pair of shaded sunglasses." Allen started to look interested but then he made a little look on his face as if he noticed something funny. I didn't notice him looking at my flower when I leaned my head over to the right. But he looks back up in the sky to see if there was anything else he could find. He sees another group of stars to trace. He scoots over to me and pointed to where he was looking. I blushed a little bit when he got close. My flower was twitching even more when I tried looking at where his finger was pointing cause that just gets my face closer to his. Then I see another group of shining stars. It looked funny when I traced them all together. Allen apparently knew I traced them wrong so he showed me with his finger. The shape looked much better now. The glowing stars traced a figure of a group of kids together. You may not believe it but Allen sees it. It's actually a 3d figure. When you move your head to the side, the figures move independently from each other. Some of them are behind the other. That's cool! I didn't know Allen could see that. He's got a pair of good eyes behind those shades. *sigh* I still like to know what his eyes look like but I better not mention it to him. . . unless. . .  
"Allen, I know I shouldn't be seeing you without your glasses but. . . maybe I could tell you a secret of my own." I knew Allen would have a curious look on his face. "I. . . never tell this to my friends. . . It's a little embarrassing." And I always blush in embarrassment just by thinking about it. "It's about my flower. . ." I couldn't tell you what I've told to Allen. But let me just say that other people would either not believe me or freak out if I tell them. Probably make fun of me about it, too. But when I told Allen about it. . . well. . . It didn't seem like a big deal to him. He looks as if he can relate to that. Maybe we might have something big in common. "I. . . guess you can share your secret?" Allen's smile was a fading away a little bit. He still didn't want to talk about it. Eh. . . I tried. It must be more serious than mine. I would promise not to tell but he's afraid someone will force me to. So I had to let it go.  
Suddenly, I just started asking a random question. "So you know how to shoot." Allen nods. "Okay. That's good. I. . . can shoot too. Well sort of. I can use a needle gun. . . That shoots only needles. . ." Allen shrugs. "I at least have a handgun. Which only makes me faster. But I can shoot with it. . ." Allen raises an eyebrow. "Yeah. . . I'm not good at shooting. I'm just a field medic. I'm usually at the back of the field most of the time. I'm not really much of a fighter. . . Well, I did get training from my mother. She taught me how to fight with my hands." Allen shrugs again. "How did you learn how to fight?" I see a concerned look on his face. This must be personal too. But he seems as if it's not his personal information. "I can share a secret about my training." Allen made a curious look. This one, I can tell to you guys. I was trained to be an advanced combat medic under the mentoring of my own parents who are well known for doing very careful procedures even if they don't have the proper equipment. Probably up to the point where some of them are either barbaric or psychotic. This one's not either of the two but it still hurts. I was working with a wounded patient who had lost his finger. My job was to reattach the finger again but I had to do it without sedating the patient. That was because I didn't get anything to sedate him. My mother once did a barbaric procedure with a patient who's hands was infected by some sort of unknown virus. My mother had to cut off both of his hands to let the virus bleed out. The procedure worked but the patient needed blood transfusion afterwards. It was really painful along the way. My father, this procedure he did, he enjoyed it. He was injecting his patient's heart with healing vapor. Unfortunately, he ended up blowing it apart so he had to use a different heart. So it was technically a heart transplant but it was also a psychotic one. To make things even more psychotic, he didn't care at all if the patient was still awake even if he knew for sure he should be asleep. Placing that heart in really hurts the patient but the results showed the patient being completely healed. It looks as if the patient wasn't hurt at all. All it took was the psychotic need to be inventive with the provided body parts. My father enjoys it a lot. . . me? Well. . . I would enjoy it too. . . I never tell Allen though. I don't want to scare him.  
As I finish telling him, I see Allen had confused look on his eye. Probably never heard of a psychopathic doctor before. At least he thinks I'm taught to be gentle.  
Since Allen didn't want to talk about how he was trained (Probably because he doesn't talk). But he wanted to show me how to shoot.  
Allen got up and brought out his handgun that he was hiding inside his jacket. I didn't notice the gun inside his jacket pocket. He got up and pointed the gun over the roof. "Are you gonna shoot that thing?" Allen puts a suppressor on the barrel of the gun. "Oh. . . Okay that works." Allen lends me his hand and pulls me up. He holds up the gun and aims outwards. I was afraid he was going to shoot someone. Instead, he shoots a little tin can that was sitting on the balcony of the house far across. Allen hands the gun to me so I can try it out myself. There was another tin can on the balcony but I didn't shoot it. Instead. . . I shot the bullet and it bounced off a metal wall then ended up killing a bird sleeping on the tree. Poor bird. I didn't mean to shoot it. Well. . . I can ask my dad to help it but it looks like it's too late for the poor bird. Allen decided to help me shoot. He had me aim at the tin can again. He helps me aim by placing his head over my shoulder just to aim the gun. As he aimed the weapon, I started to blush again. You can see my flower twitch. It feels weird to have a boy get close to me like that just to help me do something. He steps back while my arm was held still. I pull the trigger and the tin can was shot. Then I see a man walking out the balcony door.  
"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Then the man slams the balcony sliding door shut. Didn't think he was strong enough to make the sliding door shut so hard.  
We see the stars again. This time, the glowing stars traced the shape of a wolf's eye. Don't ask why. It just looks like that. "Wow, the stars look beautiful." I see Allen smiling. He must really love looking at the stars at night. As I look at him smile like that, reminded me of the time where I use to watch the stars with my parents when I was little. I'm glad I get to do it with Allen.

Oh. . . I then looked behind me, realizing that Imps was watching the whole time. I'd expect Kelly or Julia to be looking. Of both of these two, Imps had to be the one watching. I was startled when I saw him. "Oh. . . Imps. . . I'm sorry. But you just startled me there. I thought you were a monster."  
"Aw, Shianna, you really going to be- You know what, I understand, Shianna. I know you two are busy but it is like 2:40 in the morning and I am trying to get some beauty sleep but the window is open and it is getting a little bit cold all up in here." "Oh. Sorry Imps. Come on Allen. Time for bed." Allen smiled and nodded and we went inside.

Few minutes, later, I see Allen finally asleep. I smiled then I closed my eyes. Then finally, I was asleep.

It was 8:00 a.m. and everyone else was still asleep. Allen's probably going to sleep longer since he stayed up until 2:40 a.m. It's unhealthy for Allen to stay up that long. But at least the night was spent beautifully. I had to go downstairs just to make sure I don't miss the news. A girl's gotta be well aware of what happens in her daily life.

___Chapter Epilogue_  
Hal (In thoughts)- "*snoring*. . . How dafuq I'm snoring inside my head? That s*** don't make no- What time is it? 7:02? Man, what the- What happen to that group? But look, is this mothaf***a still asleep?"  
[Hal sees Allen still sleeping]  
Hal (In thoughts)- "Look at this mothaf***a. This mothaf***a dead asleep, literally. Be looking like a big a** baby and s***. Look at this mothaf***a."  
[Allen's sucking his thumb in his sleep]  
Hal (In thoughts)- "Look at him! I can't stand this b****! How dafuq you- 7:02- I know how I'm gonna wake his a** up. I know I'mma wake his a** up. Oh yeah, sleep tight b****!" 


End file.
